


A Long Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He was thankful that they all had the next day off because it was going to be a long night.





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any/any, threesome.
> 
> I'm not the best at writing threesomes, so apologies.

As Magnus walked towards the bedroom, Alec and Luke looked towards each other. Alec smiled and set his drink down, before standing up and reaching a hand out towards Luke. They walked towards the bedroom where Magnus was turned away from the door, getting his shirt unbuttoned. 

Luke walked up behind Magnus, pressing a kiss to the warlock’s neck before his hands moved across Magnus’ front, pushing Magnus’ hands out of the way so he could finish unbuttoning his shirt. Alec moved to sit on the edge of the bed to watch. 

“You’re not joining us?” Magnus asked, tilting his head to give Luke more access to his neck, a moan escaping him as Luke’s hand moved down to the front of his pants. He leaned against the werewolf, hips bucking as Luke palmed him. 

A smile spread across Alec’s face as he watched them. “I think I’ll just sit back and enjoy the show for now.”

Magnus chuckled and blew a kiss at Alec before turning in Luke’s arms and kissing him. Luke kissed back, unbuckling Magnus’ belt before pushing the man’s pants down. The werewolf smiled when he found Magnus wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He wrapped his hand around Magnus’ cock and slowly began to stroke it. “No underwear, Magnus?”

“What can I say? I was hoping for something to happen tonight.”

Luke let out a laugh and kissed the warlock again before dropping to his knees. He trailed kisses along Magnus’ toned stomach, then pressed a kiss to the head of the man’s cock. He looked up at Magnus as he wrapped his lips around it and began to bob his head up and down. Magnus gasped softly, digging his fingers into Luke’s shoulders. He could hear Alec’s heavy breathing behind him and looked down his shoulders to see him palming himself through his pants. 

He turned his attention back to Luke and moaned again, slowly moving his hips. After a few minutes, he felt Alec’s hands wrap around him and kisses pressed against his neck. “Decided to finally join us?” He mumbled as Alec rubbed his cock against Magnus’ bottom. 

“Like I’d stay away from this,” Alec said. “How do you want to do this?”

“I don’t care,” Magnus replied. “I just want someone to fuck me.”

Luke pulled off Magnus’ cock and started to stroke him again. “Go for it, Alec. I’ll stay down here.”

“You sure?”

Luke nodded. “I like blowing you guys,” He replied before he was going down on Magnus again.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in Alec’s hand. “Hurry up and get inside me, Alexander.”

Alec laughed softly and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “As you wish.” 

“And don’t take your time, I’m already about to come.”

Alec took a few minutes to finger Magnus before he was lubing his cock and thrusting in. It was a little awkward at first as the three of them tried to find a good rhythm, but soon they had it down and Magnus was moaning loud. 

“Fuck,” Magnus whined. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He looked down at Luke who was moaning around his cock. “Luke, Luke, I’m gonna…”

Luke didn’t stop, instead he just doubled his efforts to get Magnus off. Magnus whimpered, one hand gripping Luke’s shoulder while his other reached back to grab Alec’s hip. Alec started to fuck him harder and Magnus started to moan louder and louder, until he was coming hard. 

Luke eagerly swallowed before pulling back and pressing kisses along Magnus’ thigh, while Alec slowed his hips. “Good?” Luke asked.

Magnus smiled, leaning back against Alec. “Amazing, but I think it’s time for me to have a show.”

Alec and Luke both laughed. Alec pulled out of Magnus, letting him walk over to the bed before he reached a hand towards Luke to help him up. The minute Luke stood up, he pulled Alec into a kiss. 

Magnus got comfortable on the bed and watched them make out. He was thankful that they all had the next day off because it was going to be a long night.


End file.
